markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Drunk Minecraft
"Drunk Minecraft is Markiplier's Minecraft series in which he, Wade and Bob all play Minecraft while drunk... with hilarious results!" "Contains Creepers, Doom Chickens, Wade being a "piece-of-ass douche", and hilarious (often penis-ridden) creations!" Drunk Minecraft is Markiplier's longest running series of Let's Play videos featured on his channel, running from early August of 2012 to the present. The series features Mark, along with his good friends Bob Muyskerm (muyskerm) Wade (LordMinion777) and their server's admins Zombiemold and LatinGoddess partaking in many hilarious endeavours on the indie game Minecraft, all the while drunk, often resulting in ridiculous creations and mass destruction. During the course of an episode (each at least 30 mins long, or (as with earlier episodes) 45 mins), the group partakes in the achieving of many self-made goals, which often result in hilariously grotesque, odd-looking or, on a few occasions, penis-ridden sculptures, or large craters where their 'hard' work formerly lay. Often times, Wade is the victim of many of Mark and Bob's comments and jokes, as well as distrust, most prominently shown in Episode 6 of Season 1, in which they accuse Wade of lying about an international model that he came across while out for a night. On a few occasions, special guest stars are invited to join the fun. Well-known YouTubers Yamimash, CaptainSparklez and FyreUK have all taken part in the various endeavours that Mark and his friends have experienced. 'Season 1' In Season 1, Mark, Bob and Wade partake in many self-made goals, ending with hilarious results. 'Season 2' In Season 2, goals are given to the group to accomplish, making for exciting competitions. *The Towers Of Iron *The Best House *Statues Of Wade *The Emerald Run *The Mountain Climb *Return Of Slendy's Nipples *Smokey The Bear *Cast Away *Tekkit Time! *TO THE MOON!! *Space Creepers! Moon Aliens! *Where Is Wade!? *Oregon Trail *Cast Away Part 2 *Cast Away Part 3 *Role Reversal *Slender Minecraft 'Season 3' In Season 3, Mark and his friends return with many more drunk experiences and partake in more competitive activites. *Don't Kill The Chicken *Super Smashed Bros *Markiplier Land *Shim Sham Flim Flam *Whack A Mole *Hexxit *Prop Hunt *Jumping On CaptainSparklez *Goku's Nipples *The Walking Dead *Prop Hunt #2 *Build My Thing *Latin's Return *The Hunger Games Trivia *From Episode 1 of Season 1, the group's first task was to build a simple house. Of their many attempts throughout the series, only a few times have they ever succeeded (to some degree). For the majority of their attempts, their house is demolished by varying means - mostly through excessive usage of TNT. **It is often Zombiemold (the server's moderator, under the demands of Mark) that lays the destructive blocks down. **This goal has become one of the longest running goals of the series, from Episode 1 of the first season to the second episode of the second season. *Episode 3 of Season 3 ("Markiplier Land") may possibly be the most drunk that the group has been, with Mark and Wade being affected the most of the three. *The recurring 'Jub-Jub' joke originated in the very first episode of the series, after Mark compared the Sphax-textured villager to the Jawa of Star Wars, mispronouncing 'Jawa' as 'Jub-Jub'.